Smiles Deceive
by TraptWolf94
Summary: When Chelsea's hold on Demetri snaps, he must choose where his loyalties lie. Secrets are exposed. Friendships are destroyed. Blood is spilt. X Demetri/oc Demetrixoc Original Pairings Jacob/Renesmee Edward/Bella Volturi X AWAITING REVIEWS X
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters, locations or references. Those rights are reserved to Stephanie Myers.**

**I do, however, own the plot and any characters not associated with the Twilight Saga.**

**Summary; **

"What do you see when you're in the dark, and the demons come?"  
When Chelsea's hold on Demetri snaps, he must choose where his loyalties lie. Secrets are exposed. Friendships are destroyed. Blood is split. But in the** dark**, there is a _light_.

Demetri/oc and Cannon pairings.

* * *

_"The Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you. _  
_They are the foundation of our peace and civilization." - Edward._

* * *

_Three figures stood in a clearing, staring at my direction. Looking around I saw dark clouds above the clearing and buckets of rain pouring down. This was a clearing I knew and I recognized the three figures instantly. Jane, Alec and Demeti. They stood in a triangle with Demetri at the front, Jane to his left and Alec to his right, about 20 meters ahead of me. I looked to my right and saw Jasper slightly in front of me, Esme a bit behind his right side and Carlisle in front of her. I turned my head slightly to the left and caught site of Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie. We were in a half circle, I noticed. I turned my head behind and saw a wolf, Jacob, growling and behind him I saw Nessie. They were shielding the white wolf that was their 16 year old daughter. I looked in front of me again to find Edward had moved in front of us all and began to speak._

The vision disappeared as quickly as it came. I stared at Alice as she came to. When she did I quickly explained everything we saw to the rest of the family, as they had been around us when they saw Alice was having a vision. When we were done, we all turned to Carlisle. I listen to his thoughts as well as his spoken response.

"It's obvious the Volturi have sent Jane, Alec and Demetri to check up on Nessie and Lilly. They feel threatened about our expansion. What we don't know is if they are looking for a fight." He said looking at each and every one of us, excluding Jacob and Nessie who were listening quietly on the couch, and Lilly who was in her room excluded from te current meeting. "But they wouldn't start a fight without backup." He replied to his own comment.

"The Volturi have made a huge mistake." Jasper said cutting in. "They've sent their biggest defence to a place there not familiar with. Even with Demetri, they have no way of knowing whether or not we are still here, with Bella shielding us. They've left Italy unprotected, so if there was a battle, Aro wouldn't stand a chance and we have more numbers anyway. Something doesn't give. Why would Aro send his biggest threats on a useless mission, when he knows the outcome if something goes wrong?"

"How do we know if Demetri can't track us? We don't know if Bella's shield works against trackers." Emmett questioned. "I say we use our big numbers as an advantage. Bring everyone in case they try something tricky."

"I've seen into Demetri's mind." I said to Carlisle. "But I haven't seen it when he tracks. We have no idea if he can see us or not, nor do we know what they want, and if they are here to start something. The alternative sounds plausible. What other reason is there for Aro to send his fighters, other than to fight?"

"We should play it by ear. Do what Emmett said and use our big numbers to an advantage." Carlisle announced to everyone.

"What?!" Jacob said standing, glaring at Carlisle. "You're putting Nessie and Lilly in danger!" He started to shake until Nessie placed her hand on his massive arm.

"If they have tricks up there sleeve then we'll just get you to run Lilly to your pack. If something goes wrong, she's safe. Renesmee can fight, she takes after her father." Came Bella's voice from my left. I smiled.

"How long do you think?" Jasper asked Alice and me.

"Judging by the cloud cover and thunder in the background, I'd say next week, Tuesday sometime. The storm that's heading our way will reach Forks around then." Alice replied thoughtfully.

We all agreed on meeting the Volturi Trio at the field on Tuesday, exactly a week from now.

* * *

"Aro's lost it." I said mono-toned. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. Jane had slapped me.

So annoying.

"Don't." She said sternly. "Aro is now going to get me to punish you when we get back, dumbass."

"Don't." I said mockingly in a high pitched voice. She growled at me, fangs and all.

"You're such a kid. Grow up, Demetri." Alec said in an annoyed tone while trying to hide his smile. Jane saw it clearly.

"Act your age!" She angrily shouted at her bothers face. We continued our slow running pace. We were currently half way from Italy ...or half way to Forks. Whatever floats your boat.

When Aro announced we would be going to check up on the ever growing Cullens family, we all kind of just stood there. Wide eyed. Mouth agape. The whole chalatte. Well, except for Jane.  
Aro explained that we should trust his judgement and make it a quick trip. There and back, just a check up and no violence. After all, Aro wouldn't have 'his property' damaged. I let out a cold chuckle after that thought. Me? Aro's property? I felt sick.

"You okay?" Jane said emotionless. But I can read her, and she was curious. She's a good actress. Could lie to the Pope and not feel guilty or bat an eyelash. Years of practice I guess.

Oh well, I'm older.

"This mission is lame." I mumbled.

"Demetri." She said in her all-knowing voice.

"Bite me." I replied coldly.

_Bite Me_ was our code word for If-I-Tell-You-Aro-Will-Find-Out-So-Drop-It. I hide it in the deepest part of my mind, where Aro will never find it. Where I also hide some of my more personal thoughts.  
Over time, I've learnt the secrets of Aro's mind limit. Now I can hide information in my head without him finding out, as can Jane, Alec and Felix. It's simple once you practise.

"Whatever." She said dropping the matter.

If you were wondering, or not (I'm still going to tell you anyway), me and Jane are somewhat close. After all the years we've spend together, we became friends that really understood each other. As well as Alec. He's pretty cool too. We know when one is lying, or upset, or thinking too much. It helps having someone to 'talk' too. All Aro does is get inside your head without permission and start poking at personal thoughts and memories. Quite rude if you ask me.

"We're almost there. Another 2 days or so." Alec voiced too me and Jane. Jane nodded her head slightly and picked up her running pace. Alec and I stayed the same speed but ran so we were side by side instead of Jane between us.

"You know something is up." I exclaimed quietly to Alec. "Aro's using us again but this time he hasn't thought it through. He's going to get us killed. You know what the Cullens are like. If there is a threat to their hybrid, they'll take action no matter the cost."

Alec spared me a glance then faced foreword again. "Yes, but we are no threat. It's just routine."

"I still think it would have been more polite to have sent a letter." I said, dignified.

"Oh please. Polite? You flirt with anything that walks." Alec said, finishing his statement with a confident smirk. My dignified look dropped.

"I'm a victim here!"

'So you just happen to be a _victim_ every night? Coincidence? I think not." He said plainly.

"See?! This is why I have self esteem issues!"

Alec just laughed.

"Shut up both of you!" Shout Jane angrily from in front of us. "You're both so stupid!"

My mouth and eyes widened in mock offence. "Stupid is a mean word!"

Jane growled and quickened her pace again. Haha, I was getting to her. I saw Alec roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye and quicken his pace as well, so he was beside his sister. 'Kids these days' I thought as I too quickened my speed to run alongside Jane.

Thunder rawred from the heavens as we advanced towards the Cullen coven. The was definately a storm on our heels.

* * *

**Constructive critisism welcome.  
I love hearing how to improve! If you have any ideas feel free to pitch them.**

**Next chapter will discuse Lilly; Jacob and Renesmee's daughter.**


	2. Lilly Black

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters, locations or references. Those rights are reserved to Stephanie Myers.**

**I do, however, own the plot and any characters not associated with the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter Summary; **

"How far would you go for me, till you break?"

It's not about what you were, but who you are.  
Sometimes you have to look over the past to move on with the future. And sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in.

Demetri/oc and Cannon pairings.

* * *

_"You breed mutants here" – Caius._

* * *

**Lilly Black**

I glared at the glow in the dark stars that stuck to my temporary rooms ceiling. I was literally under house arrest in the Cullen's mansion since I phased for the first time 3 days ago. My father almost shit a brick, he was shocked that a hybrid of a hybrid could shape shift into a wolf. Actually, everyone was.

I sighed as I recalled my first phase.

My skin was on fire as it ripped, and my bones expanded and bucked underneath my muscles. The stares of my family and friends who had come to my sixteenth bore into my eyes, 10 seconds felt like an eternity. My father's mouth hung open.  
When I felt myself relax I glanced into the pool to see big bright green eyes staring back. They belonged to the white wolf head that had eaten my face.

I remembered trying to scream, only to let out a whimper, and sprinted into the woods that were behind me. Stumbling, I awkwardly used my new limbs as I escaped the beach that held the people I loved.

I remembered seeing my father in his wolf form chasing me down quickly. I eventually slowed to a stop and waited for the confused and disappointed glances. My mother ran up behind him, her graceful leap landed her beside me. She scoped me in her arms and let me whimper until the wolf in me disintegrated and replaced the naked, crying and embarrassed daughter she had conceived. My father sat beside her, silently sending me nudges with his nose, telling me he was here for support.  
Eventually he trotted into the forest to return with a pair of shorts on himself and a towel; wrapping me up in it and whispering his love and acceptance into me. My mother placed her hands on my face and showed me images of my vampire family and my wolf family each holding me in their arms the week I had been born, convincing me that for a family as strange as the one I belonged to, I was the most normal. With a half human/half vampire mother and a shape shifting wolf father, they all had assumed I'd have some bloodline traits.

I allowed them to carry me back to our home in the La Push forest, where the intervention was held.

No one knows why I suddenly went from a normal 16 year old girl with abnormal hearing and a craving for red meat; into a mini pure white Jacob wolf. The Quileute tribe was beyond confused, they -along with my father- were positive I had got some supernatural gift from my mother's side of the family.  
But after about a day and a half of yelling, insults, tears and amazement from myself, my father and his pack agreed that I had got the wolf gene, and it was triggered by puberty and being around a house full of vampires every day.  
Carlisle said it was possible, although the wolf pack argued that it was near impossible.  
By day two, I phased in front of everyone for a second time that week and ran away. My grandmother, Bella, was the one who went out to find me that time and convince me that I was still loved and didn't smell as bad as my father. The latter made me come back home to face the wrath of one very overprotective father.

And here I was now. In the Cullen mansion being baby-sat until I was through with my sudden phases and uncontrollable emotional relapses. My father said it took him about a week, and that Paul took a full month. It just depended on your emotions. Luckily I'd gotten my mother's calm composure and rational thinking. Unluckily I had also inherited my father's sly and witty personality. They assumed I'd be back at school by the end of the week, two more whole days.

I heard the family in the lounge room below shush their conversation, my hybrid ears unable to decipher a complete sentence. I growled and stood up to walk into the bathroom opposite my temporary room. I looked in the mirror and studied my reflection. I had the same bright, green eyes that remained the only recognizable feature in my wolf form. My straight hair hung at my waist, a light blonde colour that my mother said I got from Edward, her father. My dad didn't like that too much, but he loved my eyes, the split image of my mother's. I lifted my dress off to study my body, looking for the signs my father said Leah, his second in command, told me to look for. I still had the flat stomach and baby fat in the shape of love handles. I silently glared at them. My breasts remained the average size of a sixteen year old, and I didn't have any abs, muscles or mountainous boobs.  
The transformation from girl to supernatural had left me with none of the perks that I was supposed to get. Even the vampire gene had done nothing. I was pretty. Just pretty. And I was clumsy. Something my father had said I got from Bella. All I had got was the bad end of a shit stick. Cravings for steak, annoying headaches from too loud insects outside my window, and now the ability to transform into a white fluffy puppy that was intended to scare people, but instead made them go 'aww'.

I slipped my blue sundress dress back on and grumpily made the trek downstairs. The constant whispering was gaining my curiosity. I rounded the corner into the lounge room and looked suspiciously at all the averting eyes.

"…Poppy?" I looked at Edward's humorous expression. Horror sunk in as I realized he'd heard my rant upstairs. I'd completely forgotten I was now sharing my head space, at my La Push home I didn't have to worry about that. Edward just smiled at me and mouthed me a 'sorry' before walking into the kitchen with Bella. The rest of the family spread out to do various things. Probably ferocious vampire sex.  
I heard Edward choke in the kitchen and mentally slapped myself.

"Lilly baby, we need to tell you something. It's nothing to worry about," My mother smiled at me reassuringly as she motioned for me to sit by her side on the couch, between her and my father.

"Is it the reason as to why I am in solitude?" I rose my eyebrow in annoyance. She glared and me and I dipped my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just confused with all this." I murmured my apology.

My father put his hand on my back, "Your mum is going to show you something about our past that we need you to understand. Something is going to happen next week and I don't want to leave you in the dark, Lillypad." I crossed my eyebrows at my father's nickname but nodded my head.

My mother put her hand on my face, just like many other times when she felt the need to show me instead of tell me. I saw visions flash before me. They explained the complication with her birth, and why mine was kept a secret. She then showed me a separate image, one that contained a standoff with my family and a group of vampires with menacing appearances and long black cloaks.

'_Volturi'_ she whispered in my mind. Flashes of Alice's earlier vision clouded my mind and I saw these 'Volturi' in it. And myself in wolf form hidden behind my mother and father. My mother's hand left my face and I was brought back to the land of the living, kind of.

"So these vampires, they don't know of me yet?" I looked at my mother, she nodded and worriedly glanced at my father. "They aren't going to hurt anyone, are they? Because of me? Should I run away? I don't want my family to be hurt because of me!" My calm composure lost itself half way through my interrogation. I started to shake, not knowing whether it was because I was about to phase or because I was hyperventilating at the thought of these 'Volturi' taking my family from me.

"No, no, no, no, baby, it's okay, Alice saw us all talking, no violence. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or our family, okay?" My father talked quickly while grabbing my arms, and rubbed them soothingly, willing the beast in me to cage itself. My shaking ceased as I nodded.

I hugged my parents and told them I needed some sleep. Alice kept me company while I was being treated like a 5 year old that week. She gave me all her old designer label clothing, shoes, bags, make-up (which I had no clue as to why she had in the first place) and we played dress up and talked like best friends. In reality, Alice, Rose, and Leah _are _my best friends. Sad, I know, but I had my grandmother's social skills. By Monday I was happy to be back at school. Don't get me wrong, I love the Cullen women, but I had been dolled up too much the past four days and I was surprisingly sick of it.

By the end of the day I was back to wishing I was still on house arrest, not liking the way I was still invisible to the human race. However, I was glad when I had been permitted to sleep in my own home that night. Jasper had thought it would be safer if I was with my wolf family, patrolling the area all night in case the Volturi arrived earlier and got a whiff of me. I was glad Edward wasn't able to see my dreams of the sexy Jensen Ackles kissing me in the rain now. I assume he was glad as well.

"Night mum, night daddy. Love you's." I kissed each parent on the cheek as I went to my room down the hall. My jitters about the next day kept me from sleeping but their constant glances at me and each other were becoming too noticeable in the living room.

In my bed I dreamt about tomorrows events. The outcomes. And in them I saw my family broken and burning. The hate of the Volturi igniting the flames.

And me watching from the sidelines as Embry and Seth dragged me away.

* * *

**Constructive critisim welcome. Let me know what you think. **

**And let me know if i should add more information about Lilly and her 'species', talents or anything else.**


	3. They All Fall Down

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters, locations or references. Those rights are reserved to Stephanie Myers.**

**I do, however, own the plot and any characters not associated with the Twilight Saga.**

**Summary; **

"What do you see when you're in the dark, and the demons come?"  
When Chelsea's hold on Demetri snaps, he must choose where his loyalties lie. Secrets are exposed. Friendships are destroyed. Blood is split. But in the** dark**, there is a _light_.

Demetri/oc and Cannon pairings.

* * *

_"I love a happy ending. They are so rare." – Aro._

* * *

It was time.

We stepped into the clearing as the first thunder cracked and opened up the flood gates from above. The rain clung to my face and created a mask of liquid that stuck my brown hair to the sides of my head. I immediately smelt the shape shifter and his mate, the hybrid that had cause Aro to lose his mind.

I spotted the whole Olympic coven. They placed themselves strategically around the half species and the beast, shielding a white puff of fur from view. Curiosity grew on me, they produced a pup?

"Welcome," Carlisle's voice echoed in the clearing and stopped my thoughts. As the eldest and the leader of the scout I had to address myself. I already knew that Edward had found the reason for us being here within the banks of my mind. Edward inclined his head slightly to signal he had in fact discovered our motive but was allowing me to voice it to the others. I admired his politeness, it was rare without Aro. Edwards lips tilted upways as I cleared my head of those thoughts.

"Carlisle, we mean you no harm." I spoke to the vegetarian with sincerity.

Jane stepped forward, "We are merely here to remind Alice and Edward of the offer to join us, it is still valid." She glared at Bella, still holding the grudge of our last meetings.

"And of course Bella is as welcome as always." Alec said, to spite his sister I'm sure of, "I see you have a new addition to the ever expanding Cullen Clan."

My attention was once again drawn to the white fur ball behind the hybrid.

"Renesmee," Edward acidly spoke to the three of me, "her name."

I smirked as I realized my classification of his daughter had offended him. Made me wonder if the other two had similar thoughts.

"My apologies, Edward. Renesmee, it is a pleasure to meet you on better circumstances. I see you have had a child. With the wolf?" The curiosity was burning me. Had they really been able to conceive? What did they create? Could this child be a threat? They were obviously ready for a fight, maybe they had a reason to be fighting?

"She is human," Edward once again cut into my thoughts.

I looked at the clearly _not_ human form I could barely see. "She has the shape shifting gene. She has no vampire qualities. She is not a threat, I assure you. However, if you try anything we will not hesitate to kill you."

The wolf growled.

"Look, despite the past, we really don't feel like a fight." Jane's words shocked me, she always felt like a fight. "Aro said, and quote, 'See how Carlisle and his family are doing. Report the status of the child. And any add–on's.' And that is exactly what we shall do. My brother and my powers are useless against you all, so there is no point in fighting a losing battle."

I started at her and wondered when she lost the fight in her. Alec was doing the same. Maybe I wasn't the only one challenging Aro's decision.

For a few weeks now, ever since Chelsea was killed by a Child of the Moon, my reasons for being loyal to the Volturi had started to dissolve. I could no longer remember why I had joined. Or why I wanted to stay. I had discovered my sarcastic side, and the kid-like side that I liked to use to annoy Jane, which was suppressed for many years. I started to question Aro's choices and his hold on me. Whether or not the Volturi was for me. Things that I used to remember; my love for music and playboy magazines, the hate I felt for Anum, my desire to be human again; gradually, it had all come back to me.

The day before Aro sent us away I had been contemplating leaving to travel around the world. I had suspicions that maybe Aro had sent me away so he could destroy me at Alec and Jane's hands. The thought just occurred to me that maybe Jane and Alec had been experiencing the same things I had, and Aro was killing three birds with a Cullen stone.

I stood ridged as I contemplated this thought. Edward shook his head and went to interrupt me but thought against it. Alec stepped forward this time.

"I think now that we have established that you are not a threat and neither is the child..wolf…whatever, we should be leaving. Until next time."

I went to turn around when I noticed the fur ball move to stand next to her mother. Her green emerald eyes pierced through mine. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I heard a gasp from Edward and then a growl from the wolf.

Time stopped as he went to lunge at me. I heard a softer growl and a whimper, then the wolf backed off before he had the chance to rip my throat out. I spun around and bolted after the two that had left me in the clearing. Eger to forget the way those eyes had been searching in mine for something they would never find.

A soul.

* * *

I stepped out from behind my mother, not liking the silent conversations going on between Edward and the dangerous vampires before us. The other two I had previously heard speak had moved away and were almost at the other side of the clearing. The third was turning to leave. I looked at him and studied his face. He was very handsome, with brown hair that clung to his head. I looked eyes with his bright red ones.

Suddenly the whole world stopped spinning and gravity was pulling me too him. He was the only thing keeping me breathing and right there I decided I would have died in his place if my family wanted to fight. I wanted to know everything about him, to be with him for all of eternity and be anything for him. To make him happy and smile until the day I died.

Our eyes disconnected as he faced away toward the now empty clearing.

It was then that I realized I had just found my soul mate. My imprint. My Renesmee, my Claire, my Rachel, my Emily.

My forever.

My father growled and Edward gasp as they read my wolf mind, they knew the feeling all too well. I saw my fathers thoughts of killing my newfound imprint to protect me. He lunged forward with full intention to do exactly that.

_'Daddy no!'_ I growled, communicating to him through our connected minds, _'I can't live without him'_ The last part came out in a whimper.

He stopped his advance and looked at me, realizing that it was true, and he's be killing his own daughter if he were to protect me from the Volturi monster.

I looked back to where I had last since the love of my life, only to see he had disappeared. Confusion rolled off me that I was sure Jasper could pick up on. I ran off back to La Push. Devastation at what had just happened crushed me, making breathing difficult. The further I ran from that spot, the further I ran from the truth.

I'd imprinted on the enemy.

* * *

**Ideas? Thoughts? Pointers?**

**Spill.**

**Thankyou for reading!**


	4. Aftermath

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters, locations or references. Those rights are reserved to Stephanie Myers.**

**I do, however, own the plot and any characters not associated with the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter Summary; **

"How far would you go for me, till you break?"

It's not about what you were, but who you are. Sometimes you have to look over the past to move on with the future. And sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in.

Demetri/oc and Cannon pairings.

* * *

_"Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative." - Aro._

* * *

As I crossed the La Push territory line that separated my vampire family from my wolf family, I slowed and curled into a ball. My body was still and my eyes were closed as I tried to will away my location from the advancing wolf pack that could see what my mind was showing them. Their thoughts slammed into my skull as I kept trying to build the mental wall that would block them out.

'_What the FUCK!?' _

Paul's voice was the first. The rest came out in a panic similar to the one I was in.

'_Lilly, it's okay! Where are you?!'_

'_Jacob is going to LOSE it!'_

'_Lilly?!'_

'_I'M going to fucking LOSE it!'_

'_What do we do?!'_

'_LILLY?!'_

'_He's going back to Italy!'_

Leah's blunt voice was the last I heard as I pushed the mental wall up and force the pack from my mind.

'_There's no hope'_

Hours had past until I finally thought through the catalystic events. I contemplated running away. My father wouldn't be disappointed in me, hating my every decision. My mother wouldn't be fearing for my sanity, constantly having to decide between my happiness and the safety of our family.

However I couldn't bring myself to do that to them. They meant everything to me.

The imprint was fresh. Maybe there was a way I could forget? Just drag through life until I die an old woman in her rocking chair, surrounded by millions of flee ridden cats?

I cringed at the thought; no depression of mine would lead me to live with a bunch of felines.

Light inhuman footsteps rustled the leaves behind me. I'd been found. I phased into my human form and unstrapped the dress on my ankle. Putting it over my head, I sighed and sat cross-legged onto the mossy forest of La Push.

"Is it just me or am I one failure after another?" I looked longingly at my perfect mother that danced toward me, her eyes holding mine with nothing but love.

"You are perfect," She spoke with confidence, "I want you to know, I will always love you, Lilly. Your dad as well. I know firsthand how this is going to happen, it is destiny. It may take some time getting used to, and I'm not going to lie, trust will become an issue, but we are going to be by your side the whole time, Lilly. I'll never leave you." She took my hands and projected all the love she felt into me.

Tears started to mix with the rain that ran down my face. I jumped her and promised myself I would never leave her too, my earlier plans of running away burning in my mental bin.

"I'm scared" I whispered to her as I pulled away. "He lives in Italy. Maybe he has a family already? He is happy with those other vampires. He won't want a sixteen year old fawning over him…" My own words made my tears roll faster, choking the words in my throat.

"The good thing about imprinting is that the feelings aren't one-sided, Lilly. He isn't a crush, he is your soul mate." My mother smiled lovingly at my worries, then frowned at my unchanging expression of confusion, fear and overwhelming sadness.

"But I'm a freak of a freak! Every other one of my passed on genes are non-existent. What makes you think that this imprinting is as strong as Dad's or Paul's or Sam's or-"

My mother cut me off.

"Lilly Sarah Black!" I cringed at my full name.

She only did that when she was mad. "You were made from love, TRUE love. A love that is so strong, it caused two feuding species to come together as one. Jacob knows how imprinting feels and Edward knows how it feels through him, and they felt it in you. A love like that cannot be overlooked. I'm going to tell you this as an imprintee; the feeling of finding your soul mate is just as strong. For Demetri, it may take a while, but I promise you he won't be able to stay away. The pull you felt when you looked into his soul, he felt it as well."

I stared at my mother. To her it looked like I was accepting her words. On the inside I was jumping up and down like a little school girl who was high on love.

_His name is Demetri. _

* * *

_This is bad._

_This is really, really bad._

I looked at Edward and noticed his annoyed glances thrown my way. I'd be annoyed as well if I heard that sentence repeated for the last four hours. But I couldn't help it.

It was seriously that bad.

He rolled his eyes at me. I looked at Bella and noticed her hands on my arm. I hadn't realized I'd been shaking. But I hadn't noticed much of anything since I phased back into a human before I destroyed the whole forest. My daughter, my sixteen year old daughter who didn't even know where babies' came from, had literally imprinted on a big bad wolf replica.

Edward snorted.

I started to hyperventilate for the sixth time that day as I thought about the leech touching my daughter. The first time I saw him I was trying to keep him as far away from My Nessie as possible. And now I was going to have to give My Lilly to him. It made me hate myself so much for allowing my bloodline to haunt her. And it made me hate myself so much more for even thinking about killing her soul mate.

The only thing that kept me from ripping him apart earlier was seeing myself in her position. The only thing holding me back from comforting her right now was the thought of her seeing my strained expression as I try to tell her I loved her and will stand with her through everything. Knowing that she would see the pain in saying it.

"Everything will work out, Jacob"

I raised my head to look at the pixie-haired vampire. She had a knowing smile and a twinkle in her eye. I paled as I again began to convulse, thinking of the leech in my home, under my roof, becoming family.

It was all going to happen, weather I liked it or not.

All I could do was count on Nessie to make sure I didn't do something I'd regret.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please let me know!**

**No chapter five, which is already written, until i get at least TWO reviews. Come on guys, someone out there has to like it! :)**


End file.
